Lean on Me
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: There's not a lot of angst and maybe not that much drama. Anyway, a Sai/Ami songfic.


Lean On Me

**Lean On Me**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM, RW or this song._

_ _

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to Just Trust Me_

_ _

It was a month after Sai's mother came home from the hospital.It was nice having Ami around and have someone to lean on.

_ _

"Hey," Ami patted his shoulder, "you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, "I just got a call from my sister."

"How's your mom?" she settled down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"She's getting better."

"Thanks for being there for me, Ami."Sai said, "you made everything easier for me."

"Hey, Sai," Kento said, "We're going to the gym.You want to come with us?"

He looked at Ami, "Sure, go ahead."She told him."Have a nice time."

"Thanks," he said and kissed her cheek.

The five young boys left.Had Ami known was going to happen, she wouldn't have let Sai go.

_ _

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain _

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise _

_We know that there's always tomorrow _

_ _

"Has anyone noticed how Sai's been acting lately?" Ryo asked, who was doing arm curls.

"Hey, his mother just came back from the hospital," Kento defended, bench-pressing without a spot."He's worried about her."

"He's been really quiet," Sage said, "more than usual."

"Sai'll be fine," Kento grunted, putting the barbell back on the rack.He sat up, "His mother's fine, what does he have to worry about?"

_ _

Sai was in the swimming pool, with no one but his mother on his mind.He came so close to losing her that time.If it weren't for Ami and her mom, he probably would have lost her.He knew that it wasn't just Dr. Mizuno's medical expertise, it was something else.His mom bonded with Ami's mom.Something happened in that hospital room.

Then Sai thought about Ami.What would he do without her?He hated the thought of going back to England alone.If he had chosen to go by himself, he probably wouldn't have been able to take it.

Sai felt bad.Even if his mother was out of the woods, he was still worried about her.He had trouble sleeping and he didn't do a lot.He didn't know what it was doing to his heart.

'Come on, Sai,' he thought to himself, taking another stroke, 'you're supposed to be having fun. You always thought swimming was fun, right?Remember swimming with Ami?'He pushed himself too hard, even for him and made himself tired.

_ _

_Please swallow your pride _

_If I have things you need to borrow _

_For no one can fill those of your needs _

_That you don't let show _

_ _

The others decided to go down to the hot tub.Sai was still swimming.

"Hey, Sai!" Kento shouted, "come out of there and jump in the hot tub with us!"

"Okay," he pulled himself out of the pool and put his foot in the water."Wow, this water's bloody hot!"

"Are you afraid you'll melt?" Ryo joked.

"You're used to the heat," Sai mumbled and forced himself to sit in the water.

"It's been a while since we've had some male bonding time," Rowen voiced.

"Yeah, I wonder what the girls are doing," Ryo said.

"Lita's probably showing them how to make cookies again," Sage bragged."She makes the best cookies."

"Well, Mina made me brownies one time," Kento muttered.

"I showed her how to make them," Sai said.

"Serena eats more than she cooks," Rowen mumbled.

"Let's not talk about the girls," Ryo ordered, "Or we'll start missing them."

"Too late," Sage said, closing his eyes, "maybe if I concentrate hard enough I can send a message to Lita."

"We've only been here for an hour," Rowen said.

"Don't you miss Serena?" Sage demanded.

"Y-yeah," he blushed, "but a little space is good."

"Hey, Sai, are you okay?" Kento asked.

"I'm fine," he retorted.

"You're being quiet," Ryo said."What's the matter?"

"Nothing, mates," Sai mumbled.

"Don't worry about your mom anymore," Kento said, "she'll be fine."

"I didn't say anything about her," Sai muttered, a hint of anger in his voice.

"We can just tell," Rowen said.

_ _

"Look mates," Sai cleared his throat, "nothing is bothering me."

"We're your friends, Sai," Rowen whispered, "You can tell us."

"Maybe it's not your mom," Kento said, "is it Am--"

Sai stood up and yelled, "I _said_ nothing is bothering me! I'm just fine!" he got out of the hot tub, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go swim some more!"

"Hey, come on Sai!" Kento shouted after him.

Sai didn't make it to the water. His heart did something weird and got woozy. Kento caught him in time so he didn't crack his head.

"Sai?" Kento mumbled.

The rest of the guys started getting out of the hot tub.

"Is he okay?" Sage asked.

"Let's get him to the hospital," Kento said, "He doesn't look too good."

"Ami will be upset," Rowen mumbled.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long _

_'Til I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on _

_ _

"Okay, what do we have here?" Dr. Mizuno asked, running to the board, having no idea that it was Sai who laid down on it.

"Victim of a mild heart attack," the nurse said.

"Let me have a see," she looked at him and almost fainted herself, "Dear god."

"You know him?" 

"He's my daughter's boyfriend," she whispered, "Come on, get him in the ER, now!"

"Yes, doctor," the nurse hurried.

"Will he be okay?" Kento asked.He and the others were back into street clothes.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Mizuno told them, "it's too soon."

"This sort of thing never happened to him before," Sage informed, "He wasn't the strongest guy but we'd never expected him to have a heart attack or something."

"That's good," Dr. Mizuno said, "then everything will be okay.Excuse me boys."

Kento took a few steps forward then turned around to the others, "Who wants to be the one to tell Ami?"

_ _

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand _

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand _

_We all need somebody to lean on _

_ _

Kento was Sai's best friend, so he made the call.Sage was right; Lita and the girls were making cookies.

"I'll get it guys," Lita said, "don't put anything in the cookies that I wouldn't put in!" she answered, "Lita's Cookies!"

Kento was surprised by the way she answered the phone, "Um, hi, Lita."

"Kento?"

"I want to talk to him!" Mina cried.

"Listen, can you hand me over to Ami?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Lita inquired.

"Just give me Ami," he said, "I can't explain."

"Okay," she held the phone out and Mina almost grabbed it, "not for you, Mina, it's for Ami."

"It's for Ami?" Mina gasped and looked at Ami, "why would my boyfriend want to talk to you?"

"Maybe he just has a school question," she said and answered the phone, "what's up, Kento?"

"Get down here to the hospital," he said.

"Why?"

"Something happened to Sai."

"What?"

"I can't get into it now," he told her, "Just get down here now."

"Kento, tell me what's wrong with Sai!"She shouted.

But he didn't answer her.He hung up.

Ami looked up wearily, "Sai's in the hospital."

"He's what?" Serena mumbled, "What happened?"

"Kento wouldn't tell me," she replied."We'd got to get there now."

_If there is a load you have to bear _

_That you can't carry _

_I'm right up the road _

_I'll share your load _

_If you just call me _

_ _

Ami raced into the hospital doors to the waiting room, "Hi, I'm Dr. Mizuno's daughter and my boyfriend is--"

"Ami," Kento said.

"Where is he?" Ami demanded.

"He's in ER," he replied.

"I want to see him!" she shouted and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry, Ami, but you can't," he said, grabbing her arm, "Don't worry, he'll be okay.I've known Sai for years."

"You can't stop me, Kento!" she cried, "No one can stop me, not even you!" She began banging on his chest as she wailed.

Kento didn't fight back, instead, pulled her in his arms."You can't go in there yet," he said, "I want to be in that ER room as much as you do but neither of us can go in."

"Tell my mom I'm here," she muttered."She'll let me in."

"I don't think she'll even let you in, Ami."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know," he said, "he just, fell.Passed out."

She stepped back, "did you notice anything before he passed out?"

"He looked kinda pale," Ryo said.

"And tired," Sage added, "worn out. I guess maybe he pushed himself too hard."

"He was swimming for a while," Rowen said, "but I don't see how that would make him faint.Sai's the greatest swimmer of us all.Water's never had this effect on him.It's supposed to make him strong, not weak."

"The water in the hot tub made him look worse," Ryo said.

"Hot tub?" Raye asked, "How can a hot tub make someone sick?"

"Well, it could make someone sick after a while," Lita said.

"How was he before it happened?" Ami asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked."We just told you."

"I meant emotional-wise."

"Well, there were times where he's been stressed," Sage said, "but--"

"Did you guys upset him?" Ami demanded.

"We were only asking if he was okay," Rowen said.

"You caused this!" she shouted."You can't upset someone with a bad heart!"

"We didn't know he had a bad heart!" Kento muttered.

"Heart problems are heredity, Kento!" Ami snapped."You should know that, he's supposed to be your best friend, for crying out loud!"

"Calm down, Ami," Mina said, walking up and placing her hand on her shoulder."I'm sure Sai will be just fine."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you guys."

"No, you're right," Kento murmured, "maybe we should have left him alone."

"We were only trying to get him to open up," Sage said.

Ami sat down, "maybe he was worried about his mom."

Dr. Mizuno stepped back, "Ami, I had a feeling you'd be here."

"Can I see him, mom?" Ami asked.

"Sure you can," she smiled, "he's asking for you."

"Did you have to do surgey on him?"

"Oh no," she shook his head, "He's too strong for that."

Before Ami started to go to the room, Kento touched her arm and said, "I'm next."

_Lean on me when you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long _

_Till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

_ _

"How're you feeling?" Ami asked and took his hand.

"Weird," Sai replied. "I never expected to be in the hospital before."

"Even after all those battles?"

"Not for something like this," he said."Can you believe I drove myself to a mild heart attack because I swam too hard?_That _never happened to me before!There must have been something in that water."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're okay.I was so worried about you and--"

"Shh, Ami, I'm fine," he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm a lot stronger that people think.Here, lean on me."

"Okay, Ami, it's my turn!" Kento said.

"Can we have just five more minutes, mate?" Sai asked.

"But Sai, I'm your best friend!"

"Here, Kento, you can lean on me," Mina said and gasped, "You're leaning too hard!"

_ _

_Lean on me when you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on _

_For it won't be long _

_Till I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

_ _

_Lean on me... _

_ _

_The End!I love this song! And I just wanted to let all you guys know that when you're not strong, you can lean on me too!I LOVE YOU GUYS!:sniff: man, I'm really am teary-eyed…_

_ _


End file.
